


Жизнь длиною в один фут

by wild_water



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_water/pseuds/wild_water
Summary: Колин Криви мечтал вырасти





	1. 0ft Предыстория

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс «Размер имеет значение» на «Астрономической башне». Единица измерения – фут.
> 
> Смерть героя согласно канону.
> 
> Фик бетили: Yellow, Злая Ёлка, леди Малфой

**Глава 1. 0ft Предыстория**

Мистер Кевин Криви был потомственным молочником. Испокон веков их семья развозила молоко по Литтл Тауну, переживая войны, кризисы и налоговое законодательство.

В детстве мистер Криви хотел стать фотографом и мечтал о кругосветных экспедициях. Но он был внуком молочника, сыном молочника и старшим братом трех сестер. Отец, мистер Криви-старший, невысокий, шустрый и очень веселый человечек, заболел и слег. Семью надо было кормить, и мистер Криви, едва окончив школу, сел за руль отцовского грузовичка. Надо сказать, что мистер Криви с трудом помещался в кабине. Он оказался из поколения акселератов, как и его жена, миссис Бетти.

С Бетти Джонс мистер Криви познакомился в школе. Из-за их высокого роста они оба попали в школьную баскетбольную команду – школьников в городке было мало, и тренировали их вместе. Бетти тоже любила фотографировать, более того, она была дочерью владельца единственного в городке фотоателье. И все свободное время Кевин стал проводить у Джонсов, то терроризируя мистера Джонса вопросами о фотоделе, то помогая ему.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~


	2. 1,5ft÷4ft

**Глава 2. 1,5ft÷4ft**

Колин родился почти через год после свадьбы родителей. Молоденькая акушерка удивилась, измерив ребенка – у таких высоких родителей сын недотянул даже до фута и семи дюймов. Вероятно, пошел ростом в деда. Деннис, родившийся через полтора года, оказался еще крошечнее.

Колин был самым маленьким и в детских группах, и в классе. Он ужасно расстраивался из-за этого – всегда стоять последним в шеренгах, всегда сидеть на первой парте, никогда ничего не видеть из-за спин одноклассников… Да кто вообще это выдержит?

Но у Колина был свой секрет. Чтобы достать что-нибудь с верхних полок шкафа даже папе с мамой иногда приходилось лезть на стул. Но не Колину. Миссис Бетти долго не могла понять, как трехлетнему Колину удавалось стащить с верхней полки старый фотоаппарат, украшавший гостиную дедушки Джонса. А увидев, как аппарат медленно планирует с полки прямо в руки сыну – не поверила своим глазам. Но все хрупкие и опасные для ребенка предметы убрала с открытых полок. Однако застекленные дверцы не мешали Колину достать желаемое – достаточно было увидеть. Стеклянные дверцы шкафов пришлось заменить.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

«Стать высоким, как папа». Только это желание Колин загадывал каждый год, задувая свечи на деньрожденьческом пироге. «Вырасти с возрастом» Колина не устраивало. Папа и в детстве был высоким, самым высоким в классе. А Колин был самым маленьким. Нечестно.

А вот Деннису на рост было плевать. В городке и окрестностях были заброшенные старые дома, и братья любили пробираться в окружавшие их палисадники, а если повезет, то и внутрь. Они представляли себя то отважными разведчиками во вражеском штабе, то гениальными сыщиками, прокравшимся в логово преступника, то исследователями в глубине джунглей.

Пролезть в заброшенный дом через кошачью дверцу или приоткрытую форточку, просочится между прутьями решетки, окружающей заросший сад – больше ни у кого из ребят это не получалось. Даже у Колина не всегда. А Деннис очень гордился своей способностью пролезть куда угодно. Чаще всего именно он и уговаривал брата на эти вылазки. Зато Колин всегда брал с собой фотоаппарат – вдруг встретится что-то необычно-интересное: старое чучело лисы, оленьи рога на стене охотничьего домика, коллекция моделей машин за запыленными стеклянными дверцами…

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Первый фотоаппарат Колину подарили в пять лет – простую «мыльницу». Но прослужила она совсем недолго – разладилась электроника. Дедушка Джонс первым заметил, что современные аппараты «не любят» Колина – они начинали барахлить, стоило тому хотя бы ненадолго взять их в руки. А старые, полностью механические – наоборот, никогда не ломались и не капризничали. Один из Никонов Колин даже «починил», пока рассматривал. Больше всего Колину нравился старый отцовский Кодак – тяжелый, черный, сверкающий стеклом объектива.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~


	3. 4ft ÷ 4ft 10in

**Глава 3. 4ft ÷ 4ft 10in**

Самый замечательный подарок Колин получил на свое одиннадцатилетие. Принесла его странная женщина, постучавшаяся в их дом. Она долго беседовала с родителями, убеждая их в чем-то, затем в гостиную позвали Колина, ну а Деннис просочился следом.

Тогда-то Колин и узнал, что он – волшебник, что учиться он поедет в Школу Магии и Колдовства Хогвартс, и для этого ему надо купить массу необычных вещей: котел, мантию, и даже волшебную палочку. Деннис поначалу расстроился, но тут выяснилось, что он тоже волшебник – и именно поэтому ему удавалось пролезать в узкие щели.

В Косой переулок семейство Криви вместе с другими неволшебными семьями хогвартских первоклассников сопровождала профессор Бербидж – она объяснила, как пройти через Дырявый котел, проводила к Гринготсу, где ворчливые гоблины обменяли им деньги, показала нужные магазины.

Кроме учебников Колину купили несколько книг про магический мир, в частности – «Великие чародеи современности – от Альбуса Дамблдора до Мальчика-Который-Выжил». На обложке были изображены благообразный старец с длинной белой бородой и устрашающего – художник, видимо, пытался изобразить мощь и силу – вида младенец с молнией на лбу. Так Колин впервые узнал о Гарри Поттере. Больше всего его поразило, что знаменитый Гарри старше него всего на год. Колин уговорил отца посетить Косой переулок еще раз и купил все книги о Гарри Поттере, какие нашел. К сожалению, ни в одной из них не было нынешней фотографии Гарри, только детский снимок, на котором обычный розовощекий карапуз стоял на стуле, сжимая игрушечного медведя.

Один из авторов сравнил Гарри с Гераклом, убившем во младенчестве посланных Герой змей. И с тех пор Гарри представлялся Колину могучим атлетом, наподобие Геракла с картинки в «Греческой мифологии». Или Суперменом из одноименного фильма.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Волшебный мир околдовал мистера Криви. Ему казалось, что он получил неожиданную, но заслуженную награду. Да, ему не удалось попутешествовать по миру, побывать в таинственных экзотических странах, как мечталось в детстве. Они с Бетти не смогли выехать дальше Ирландии и даже на континент не выбрались ни разу. А сказка оказалась рядом, за забором на заднем дворе трактира в Лондоне. Теперь сказку – то волшебную, то бытовую, то страшную, то веселую – в его дом ежеутренне приносили совы. Мистер Криви всегда следил за политикой и каждый день начинал с газеты. Теперь же к его утреннему чтению добавился Ежедневный Пророк.

В августе им позвонила миссис Ариадна Клируотер, председатель Общества родителей магов – ее дочь, Пенелопа, училась в Хогвартсе на шестом курсе. Вскоре она зашла в гости и принесла небольшую брошюру «Ребенок-волшебник в Хогвартсе, памятка для родителей».

Она много говорила об отличиях волшебного мира. О том, что маги о неволшебном мире знают очень мало. О том, что магия влияет на электромагнитные поля, и современные приборы в волшебном мире не работают, но волшебники изобрели много своего. О том, что волшебники настолько самодостаточны и самозациклены, что им даже не приходит в голову помогать адаптироваться нашим детям.

Миссис Клируотер с горечью рассказала, что дети быстро перестраиваются. Что рано или поздно родители перестают понимать своего ребенка – он постепенно становится жителем другого мира, в который можно только подглядывать, словно в замочную скважину. И о том, что окончивший Хогвартс ребенок не сможет продолжить обучение в нашем мире – у него не будет необходимых для этого знаний. Она говорила о том, что в Хогвартс ребенка можно не посылать – но это не лишит его магических способностей, он просто не научится ими управлять. А с возрастом эти способности могут как ослабнуть, так и стать сильнее.

Еще она предупредила, что для многих в магическом мире неволшебники или, как их называют, маглы, вообще никто. Более того, есть маги, которые борются за «чистоту крови» и считают, что таких, как Колин и Деннис, нельзя допускать в магический мир. Эти люди могут быть опасны, и их детей в Хогвартсе лучше избегать. Хотя после того, как их лидер, темный волшебник, которого нельзя называть по имени, был сражен Гарри Поттером, а большинство его соратников посажено в тюрьму, они ограничиваются разговорами.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Колин мечтал увидеть своего кумира и с нетерпением ждал первого сентября. Шум и суета на платформе 9¾, прощание с родителями, пугающая, но манящая неизвестность нового мира – все это немного отвлекло его от мыслей о Поттере. А расспросить в поезде он никого не сумел – будущие первоклассники, с которыми Колин оказался в одном купе, знали о Гарри Поттере, да и о Хогвартсе немногим больше.

Узнать хоть что-то он смог только после праздничного ужина и поздравлений. В гриффиндорской гостиной все восторженно обсуждали путешествие Гарри Поттера и Рона Уизли на летающем автомобиле. Попутно Колин узнал, что Гарри замечательно играет в квиддич, про историю с троллем и спасение чего-то важного от какого-то профессора. А ещё о том, что Гарри совсем-совсем не задается и, вообще, нормальный пацан.

И вот Колин увидел Гарри… Обычный, невысокий щуплый парнишка. Растрепанные волосы полностью закрывают лоб и знаменитый шрам. Очки в круглой оправе. Герой магического мира, победитель самого злого темного волшебника, наверное, не должен был выглядеть так просто. Но Колин не разочаровался. Наоборот, Гарри, выглядевший «как все», показался ближе, доступнее. Колин в жизни бы не решился заговорить с Суперменом. А с Гарри… С Гарри можно поздороваться, заговорить и даже сфотографировать, а потом попросить автограф (хотя последнее ну никак не удавалось сделать). А если выучить расписание, то можно подкарауливать его несколько раз в день, говоря: «Все в порядке, Гарри? Как дела, Гарри? Привет, Гарри!» И слышать в ответ торопливо-раздраженное: «Привет, Колин». Стеснительность и скромность кумира стали казаться Колину признаками настоящего героизма. Теперь он считал, что только так, а не иначе, и должны вести себя истинные герои.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Как делать движущиеся колдографии, Колин узнал при первой же возможности. Нужно всего лишь использовать специальное зелье для проявления пленки. Можно купить в аптеке, а можно и самому сварить. Вот только надо немного подучиться.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Поначалу восторженные письма от Колина приходили чуть ли не каждый день. Потом он стал писать реже, но в каждом письме была толстая пачка колдографий. Вся семья собиралась вечерами в гостиной вокруг стола, Бетти проверяла, чистые ли у Денниса руки, мистер Криви вслух читал письмо Колина, а потом они рассматривали снимки, бережно передавая их друг другу. Затем все снимки вместе с письмом вкладывались в специальный альбом.

И вдруг письма перестали приходить. Криви сперва не волновались – мало кто из мальчишек любит писать. Вероятно, он нашел друзей, учится, веселится, перестал скучать по родным. В новом для него мире так много интересного, тут с легкостью забудешь написать домой. Но когда Колин не ответил уже на два письма, мистер Криви решил связаться со школой. Профессор Бербидж сообщила, что уже три недели Колин лежит в лазарете в коме, что кома – магическая, магловские врачи ничем не помогут, но все будет в порядке, как только созреют мандрагоры. И что им приезжать в Хогвартс нет смысла, да и невозможно это – они его даже увидеть не смогут, не то, что в него войти. Ариадна Клируотер с огорчением подтвердила слова профессора – они ничего не могут сделать, только ждать.

Тем же вечером их посетил какой-то чиновник из министерства, долго рассказывал, как им повезло, что у них дети-волшебники, какая замечательная школа – Хогвартс, и как престижно в ней учиться. И что необученный волшебник – это очень опасно, как для самого волшебника, так и для окружающих. И что в магическом мире, увы, бывают и несчастные случаи, но все они быстро и легко излечиваются. Но вот тут с Колином, такое дело, надо дождаться свежих мандрагор.

Чиновник говорил долго, много, и мистеру Криви казалось, что он спит, и все это происходит не с ним. Вот так же, наверное, заговаривают зубы. Наконец гость распрощался, еще раз попросив не волноваться и не забирать Колина из Хогвартса. Вероятно, помимо своей болтовни он сделал что-то еще, потому что мистер и миссис Криви действительно перестали беспокоиться о Колине и ждать писем. Они, конечно, помнили, что у них есть сын, который учится в волшебной школе, и который заболел и поэтому не пишет. Но это их совершенно не волновало.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Случившееся в Хэллоуин напугало Колина не меньше, чем других. Но ведь он хотел стать фотокорреспондентом. Что значит риск, если наградой будет уникальный снимок? Если он выяснит, кто напал на миссис Норрис, то, может быть, Гарри не будет так торопливо убегать при встрече, и они поговорят и, возможно, даже подружатся… Заснять чудовище – это, конечно, не так круто, как победить Сами-Знаете-Кого, но тоже нечто героическое.

Колин зарядил камеру самой лучшей пленкой и отправился в запретный коридор. Он прихватил с собой гроздь винограда – если застукают, можно объяснить, что хотел навестить попавшего в больницу Гарри и заблудился. Колин сидел в засаде уже несколько часов, когда вдруг услышал шаги – судя по всему, мимо него прошел невидимка. А через некоторое время послышался шорох, словно по полу туалета волочили что-то тяжелое. Он навел объектив на выход из уборной, сумел сфотографировать нечто большое и темное, потом поймал в объектив страшные, огромные змеиные глаза – и провалился в темноту.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Очнулся Колин через несколько месяцев. Экзамены ему перенесли на август, и пришлось летом, вместо отдыха, нагонять пропущенный материал в компании с Пенелопой и Джастином. В комнате на втором этаже Дырявого котла оборудовали класс, и три, а то и четыре раза в неделю с ними занимались ужасно недовольные этим профессора МакГоннагал, Флитвик и Снейп. А Гермионе поучиться дополнительно не удалось – она сдавала экзамены вместе со своим курсом.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Больше Колин не мечтал догнать отца, вырасти выше шести футов. Он хотел быть как Гарри. Для начала хотя бы догнать его в росте. Рост около пяти футов – это же совсем немного, это же должно быть достижимо?

А пока что, втайне от всех, кроме Денниса, Колин дома, на каникулах, одевался как Гарри – в потертую футболку на пару размеров больше, старые мешковатые джинсы. Эти вещи он купил на благотворительной распродаже. Там же Колин разыскал круглые очки и черный лохматый парик. Удивленной продавщице он объяснил, что ему нужен костюм для школьного спектакля. Иногда, переодевшись, Колин даже разыгрывал какую-нибудь историю из жизни Гарри, то реальную, то выдуманную. А безотказному Деннису доставалась роль то Рона, то Квиррела, а иногда и Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Второй курс прошел практически без приключений. Колин целый год пытался сфотографировать дементоров, но ни разу не оказался к ним достаточно близко. Наконец он выпросил у отца телеобъектив и сумел получить портрет дементора издали. Но проявленное фото навевало тоску, и рассматривать подробности совершенно не хотелось. Колин в отчаянии даже хотел уничтожить пленку – но потом спрятал подальше, хорошо упаковав, а на каникулах отвез её и колдографии дементоров домой и спрятал на чердаке. Чтобы никто случайно не наткнулся на этот ужас.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

На следующий год в школу поступил Деннис. Колин сразу же познакомил брата со своим кумиром.

В то, что Гарри сам подложил свое имя в кубок, Колин не поверил ни на минуту – он-то знал, что Гарри не нуждается в дополнительной славе. Они с Деннисом отчаянно пытались переколдовать эти противные значки – но у них ничего не вышло. Точнее, вышло только хуже. Колин готов был всех и каждого убеждать, что Гарри не такой, ему участие в Турнире не нужно, но его никто не слушал и не слышал. Кроме Джинни, разумеется. Колин даже согласился поговорить с Ритой Скитер, хотя его отец очень не любил её статьи и называл продажной писакой, охочей до дутых сенсаций. Зато после победы Гарри в первом туре Колин беспрерывно повторял всем и каждому: «Я же говорил!»

Но самое главное, что случилось во время турнира – это знакомство с мистером Бозо Бойлом, фотографом Ежедневного Пророка, сопровождавшим журналистку. Колин не мог упустить случай поговорить с первым встреченным им волшебным фотографом – у него накопилась масса вопросов, которые просто некому было задать. А мистеру Бойлу давно никто профессиональных вопросов не задавал.

За время турнира Колин нащелкал множество фотографий. Некоторые мистер Бойл даже одобрил и хотел при оказии опубликовать – после первых статей директор Дамблдор запретил журналистам и фотографам появляться в Хогвартсе.

Колин был настолько раздосадован, что по возрасту не может попасть на Рождественский бал, что чуть было не доверил фотоаппарат Деннису – тот наверняка смог бы пробраться в Большой зал. Но потом решил не рисковать. А ближе к лету он весь извелся в ожидании последнего тура. Во-первых, Колин был уверен, что Гарри победит, а во-вторых, мистер Бойл твердо обещал ему публикацию в Пророке.

Колин просто подпрыгивал на месте, сидя на трибунах во время последнего тура, крепко сжимая заранее настроенную на место возвращения чемпиона камеру. Но, наведя на вернувшуюся пару объектив, сразу понял, что произошло что-то ужасное – уж больно неподвижным было лицо Седрика, а вместо ожидаемого триумфа в глазах Гарри застыл ужас. Поэтому в возвращение Волдеморта Колин поверил сразу. Он всегда верил Гарри и еще ни разу не ошибся.

Родителям Колин и Деннис решили ничего не рассказывать – больше всего они боялись, что их заберут из Хогвартса.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Быть ниже всех однокурсников ростом – это неприятно. Но быть ниже всех девчонок в четырнадцать лет – это просто ужасно. Даже малютка Джинни за лето стала выше него. Ну не с первокурсницами же встречаться – они еще совсем малявки. Оставалось уделять все свое время учебе да фотографии, хотя при Амбридж уроки постепенно превращались неизвестно во что.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

К счастью, Гарри организовал Армию Дамблдора. Учиться у Гарри – ничего лучше Колин и представить себе не мог! Деннис со своей способностью проникать в любое место всюду увязывался за братом. Он сумел попасть даже на первое собрание, которое проходило в Хогсмиде. И тем более участвовал в тренировках.

Даже несмотря на Амбридж, это был бы самый счастливый год для Колина, если бы не его ссора с мистером Бойлом. «Пророк» опубликовал клеветнические статьи о Гарри, и Колин начал забрасывать мистера Бойла письмами, требуя помочь ему напечатать опровержение. Но получил довольно жесткий ответ, суть которого можно было передать словами: «Не лезь не в свое дело, мальчик». Колин порвал письмо в клочки, сжег их и больше мистеру Бойлу не писал.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Летом министерство сменило политику, признало возвращение Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. В «Ежедневном пророке» появились соответствующие статьи. Братья долго убеждали родителей не забирать их из школы, потому что именно в Хогвартсе им ничего не грозит. Те наконец сдались – то ли поверили, то ли решили, что сыновей не переубедить.

То, что Хогвартс не слишком безопасен, мистер Криви знал еще с окаменения сына. Да и леди Финч-Флетчли, сменившая на посту председателя миссис Клируотер, подтвердила их опасения. Как и то, что выбора особого у них нет – забирать детей из Хогвартса, увы, не выход. Полуобученный несовершеннолетний маг в магловском мире опасен и для окружающих, и для себя.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Когда Упивающиеся проникли в Хогвартс, братья попытались присоединиться к сражению, но почти сразу попались на глаза профессору МакГоннагал и были отправлены в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Увиденного Колину хватило, чтобы понять, как мало у него сил и умений для настоящего боя. А фотографировать ему даже в голову не пришло, хотя аппарат как всегда висел на шее.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~


	4. 4ft 10in ÷ 5ft 2in

**Глава 4. 4ft 10in ÷ 5ft 2in**

Последнее предгрозовое лето было прекрасным. Колин получил восемь СОВ, и наслаждался заслуженным отдыхом. Они с Деннисом объездили пол-Англии, навещали друзей. Колин безостановочно снимал и раздумывал над тем, как изменить проявочное зелье, чтобы колдографии не только двигались, но и звучали.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Нападение на школу, гибель директора, статьи в Ежедневном Пророке – то панические, то обучающие борьбе с Упивающимися Смертью, – все это очень беспокоило мистера Криви. Сказка, в которой оказались его сыновья, на глазах становилась кошмаром. Он твердо решил забрать детей из Хогвартса и порвать все их связи с магическим миром.

Первого августа Ежедневный Пророк сообщил о смерти Министра Скримеджера и уже на следующий день тон публикуемых статей изменился настолько, что мистер Криви сразу понял: в магическом мире произошел военный переворот.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

А через пару дней с ними связалась леди Финч-Флетчли и пригласила на собрание Общества.

– … Грейнджеры пропали, соседи их даже не помнят…

– … родственники Поттера, ужасно неприятные люди, я должна сказать, тоже исчезли. Их дом пуст.

– Вот тут я бы не волновалась. О Гарри и его родне волшебники позаботятся, а что нам делать? Соседи видели у дома Перкинсов каких-то странных людей – хорошо, Перкинсы накануне уехали…

– … сгорел, все погибли, а полиция уверяет, что это взрыв газа...

– … несколько дней не могу дозвониться – наши дети дружат...

– … в эту школу больше не поедет. Палочку и прочее я отобрала, сказала, что все сожгла. Пойдет в школу, как все нормальные люди…

Мистер Криви уже до этой встречи ничего хорошего не ждал и пребывал в растерянности. А от таких разговоров становилось вовсе не по себе. Что делать, чтобы защитить детей, было абсолютно непонятно. Мистер Криви чувствовал себя изгоем в собственной стране и уже не впервые пожалел о волшебных способностях сыновей.

Наконец, собрание началось, и леди Финч-Флетчли представила собравшимся высокого чернокожего волшебника. Обнадеживающего в его словах было мало.

Пока их детям не исполнилось семнадцать лет, им категорически нельзя колдовать, иначе их тут же обнаружит Министерство. Еще не ясно, как новые власти намерены поступать с маглорожденными и их родителями, но ничего хорошего ожидать не стоит. Возвращаться в Хогвартс детям нельзя. Однако от спонтанного волшебства никто не застрахован. Более того, у директора Хогвартса есть способ найти любого ребенка-волшебника на территории Британии. А директором наверняка будет назначен один из ближайших сторонников Сами-Знаете-Кого. Поэтому лучшее, что можно сделать – уехать из страны. Или, по крайней мере, отослать детей. Профессор Дамблдор предвидел такую необходимость, и уже есть договоренность со школой при Салемском институте и с Бобатоном. Они примут эмигрировавших из Британии детей. Более того, первое время обучение для них будет бесплатным. Но вот пансион придется оплатить.

Уехать всей семьей – такой возможности у Криви не было. Но мистер Криви твердо решил отослать детей на континент, чего бы это ни стоило. Деньги одолжил дедушка Джонс. Он давно намеревался отойти от дел, но слишком любил свою работу и всё никак не решался. Теперь же он продал фотоателье и перебрался в город, к сыну.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

Может, в Бобатоне была особая магия, а может, просто пришло время, но за шестой год учебы Колин вдруг рванул в росте. И наконец-то заветные пять футов были достигнуты. Одежду приходилось удлинять чуть ли не каждый месяц, а мадам Паре, колдомедик Бобатона, качала головой и поила Колина зельями: «так быстро расти – это крайне неполезно».

Но осуществленная мечта радовала мало. По вечерам их «английское отделение», как называли в школе беженцев, собиралось вокруг колдорадио и пыталось поймать передачи Поттеровского Дозора. Посылать домой сов никто из них не рисковал. Чтобы дети могли хоть изредка связаться с родными, узнавать новости из дома, мадам Максим организовывала выезды в ближайший магловский городок, откуда можно было позвонить. Но это случалось не чаще, чем раз в две-три недели.

Примерно с середины учебного года начал нагреваться заколдованный галеон АД.

– Они борются, Деннис, – шептал брату Колин, – и я должен быть с ними.

– Я пойду с тобой, ты же не бросишь меня одного, – отвечал тот. И Колин, боясь, что брат действительно отправится за ним, оставался. Колин хорошо помнил битву в Хогвартсе в прошлом году, помнил свое неумение сражаться. Он вместе с остальными посещал действующий в Бобатоне дуэльный клуб, отчаянно учил боевые заклинания. Как только ему исполнится семнадцать, он непременно сбежит в Хогвартс, бороться. И еще он должен заснять происходящее в Англии, сохранить для Истории, как это делали фотокорреспонденты Второй Мировой. Главное, чтобы за ним не увязался Деннис – тут надо было что-то придумать.

Кроме того, к побегу следовало подготовиться – достать денег, разработать маршрут. Выяснить, как по-магловски попасть в ненаносимый Хогсмид – не так-то просто. Колин перезванивался не только с родителями, но и с некоторыми маглорожденными членами Армии Дамблдора, у которых были мобильные телефоны. От Джастина он и узнал про путь через «Кабанью голову».

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~

День рождения у Колина был в конце апреля. Выждав неделю, он воспользовался очередным «телефонным» выездом и сбежал. А Денниса накануне отправил в больничное крыло, подсунув тому «простудную тянучку», купленную в местном магазине приколов. Он оставил мадам Максим письмо, в котором просил не волноваться за него, не искать и очень внимательно следить за Деннисом, а то тот непременно тоже сбежит.

Колину удалось пробраться в Хогвартс. Он, как и многие другие, поселился в Выручай-комнате. Делал, что мог – тренировался, обучал младших, варил зелья. И фотографировал.

И хотя в день Сражения его вместе с другими отправили в Хогсмид, взяв слово не возвращаться и не лезть в бой, не вернуться обратно он не мог. Он должен был запечатлеть для истории эту битву – чем бы она не окончилась. Колин честно намеревался сдержать слово и не встревать в сражение, а спрятаться в присмотренной оконной нише и фотографировать. Но, увидев летящие в немногочисленных защитников Хогвартса заклинания, не выдержал и бросился на помощь друзьям. Он сражался изо всех сил и снова совсем забыл о фотоаппарате.

Колин успел увидеть летящий в его сторону зеленый луч, но не сообразил, что нужно пригнуться – привык быть маленьким. Заклинание ударило его прямо в лоб, как раз в то место, где у Гарри был шрам.

~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~~f~о~t~о~~f~o~o~t~


	5. 6ft Вниз

**Глава 5. 6ft Вниз**

Похоронили Колина на кладбище Литтл Тауна, рядом с дедами и прадедами. А на Хогвартском мемориальном кладбище, на Аллее защитников, захоронили палочку и фотоаппарат.

Мистер Криви добавил к деньгам, отложенным на обучение детей во Франции, полученную за сына от Министерства Магии компенсацию и учредил в местном колледже ежегодный конкурс фотографий памяти Колина.

Сам мистер Криви, как и миссис Криви, больше не фотографируют.

Мистер Деннис Криви – потомственный молочник, сын молочника и внук молочника. Хозяйки Литтл Тауна называют его волшебником. Его продукты необыкновенно вкусные и долго не портятся даже без холодильника.

Деннис почти не посещает магический мир, но трое его детей, несомненно, поедут в Хогвартс. Старшему, Колину, десять лет. Он уже выше отца, видимо, ростом пошел в деда.

 

_Конец_


End file.
